A second chance JiraiyaTsunade One Shot
by jorgiamk
Summary: Tsunade wishes she had told Jiraiya how she had felt a long time ago. How would things be different if she had. Find out when she gets the opportunity to go back in time.


Lady Tsunade, The fifth Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves knew the second his heart stopped beating. She felt a rush of cold, a part of her died and she was certain beyond a shadow of a doubt that The Great Jiraiya was gone. The big old pervert, her comrade, the one she had always loved.  
She knew she'd never see his smiling face again, his ridiculous hair or his equally ridiculous shoes.  
_If I could do it all again…I'd tell him how much he meant to me..I'd tell him…I love him.  
_The blonde women fell to her knees distraught. Her normally beautiful face twisted in agony. Clutching her heart she screamed in a very much undignified manner "WHY DO THEY ALWAYS LEAVE ME?"  
"Why do they always go?" she sobbed.  
_I just wish I had told him. I just wish he knew._

Shizune in the next room heard the wails and came running.  
"Lady Tsunade!"  
She opened the door to the room in a panic. The room was empty. _How strange.  
_

Tsunade opened her eyes from what felt like a very deep slumber and found herself staring at the night sky.  
_Hmm?  
_A loud obnoxious snoring got her attention and she looked up to see a much younger Jiraiya on his back with his mouth open wide making the least ninja like sound she had ever heard.  
Her instincts urged her to jump over there and pummel him in the face for making such a racket like she had done so many times in the past but instead she found herself jumping over there and enveloping him in a huge hug.  
_He's alive. Thank god._  
A drowsy Jiraiya slurred "Oh hey there Tsunade. What's gotten into you? Not that I'm complaining that a babe like you wants to sleep with me hah hah hah"  
Tsunade's big brown eyes looked straight into his still dopey looking eyes fiercely.  
"Oh shut up you idiot" Then her features softened. "Jiraiya..Do you love me?" she asked randomly completely catching Jiraiya off guard. His first reaction was too look taken aback but he decided to mask that with a wide grin and make some sort of stupid joke out of it which received a fist to the face. Rubbing his face tenderly he looked up at Tsunade. _Man, she's always had quite a fist on her, that Tsunade  
_For the first time in his life Jiraiya decided it was time to be serious, well as serious as the toad sage could be.  
"Well yes Tsunade. Though I'd love you even more if you stopped being so abusive all the damn time" He added grinning.

"I love you too Jiraiya. I always have and I always will." The blonde women promised solemnly.

The Great Toad Sage looked stunned. His normal overly confident manner had left him. He didn't know what to do. He was used to chasing after the pretty girls but never in his wildest dreams did they ever return the same level of interest, least of all Tsunade the only girl he had ever truly wanted. 

In a situation like this he supposed there wasn't all that much point talking or rather staring at each other in a nervous silence. So he did what he'd always wanted to do. He rolled her over and kissed her till he was sure his lips would fall off (of course making sure to slip in a cheeky grope before she came to her senses)

Orochimaru stirred next to the intertwined couple. He looked at them for a good 20 seconds hardly believing what he saw was real before snorting in disgust and rolling back over, drifting off to sleep once more.

"Please don't leave the Leaf again, please don't leave me" Tsunade mumbled wrapping her small arms around him in a moment of vulnerability. Jiraiya simply kissed her on the head "I'll do what I can Tsunade".

-

The two remaining Legendary Sanin standing hand in hand looked around at all the destruction the attack of the 9 tails had caused. Tsunade's vision blurred as hot salty tears burned their way down her face. The tall man next to her wiped the tears from her eyes. "Don't cry it'll be all right" He grinned widely down at her before staring back at his village grimly.  
The Third Hokage, Sarutobi made his way over to them with a sleeping baby in his arms. They watched silently as the elderly man limped over the rubble and ruins slowly. As he got closer it was easier to make out the tear stains on his face through all the dirt, dried blood and the wrinkles of course.  
"Jiraiya, Tsunade. You ought to know Minato, The Fourth has died unfortunately." He addressed the couple bluntly.  
Jiraiya's hand went up to his mouth. _It can't be…but the prophecy…I don't believe it.  
" _Kushina Uzamaki passed also" he added regretfully.  
Tsunade and Jiraiya bowed their heads sadly. _How awful_.  
"Minato's final request was for you to raise his boy", Sarutobi explained gesturing to the baby in his hands. "He is the vessel for the 9 tails, Minato died sealing it in the boy to prevent the village from further destruction. But as he is an orphan now, he entrusted you with his son, his legacy."  
The toad sage wrinkled his nose. He had never liked kids very much, but he supposed if the boy was Minato's kid it couldn't be all that bad.  
"His names Naruto isn't it?" Jiraiya asked the third.  
"Yes. Naruto Uzamaki"

Tsunade and Jiraiya stood together and stared at the infant child. Tsunade looked up at Jiraiya, her husband with a small smile. "I think your right. It is going be all right after all"

-

A/N.  
I'm a big fan of Jiraiya and I always thought he deserved a chance with his women.  
I hope you liked it too.  
Reviews would be much appreciated if you have any advice at all.  
Cheers.  
Jorgiamk xx 


End file.
